


Inappropriate Use of Energy Deposits

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Energy Deposits, not just for inflicting friendly fire on your team mates!





	

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The energy deposits seem to be this constant source of heat, ice, and electricity STRAIGHT next to campsites throughout the entirety of Eos. Considering how few people can actually draw magic from these, are you seriously telling me NOBODY ever uses them as mini fridges / ovens / phone chargers?


End file.
